


家妓

by Lmanman



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, M/M, 文斯莫克路
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmanman/pseuds/Lmanman
Summary: 来自济贫院的孤儿路飞被文斯莫克家收养，他跟着两位高大的贵族走向华丽的马车，走向未知的命运。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 来自济贫院的孤儿路飞被文斯莫克家收养，他跟着两位高大的贵族走向华丽的马车，走向未知的命运。

这是位于首都郊区东部的一所济贫院，今天这里迎来了难得的贵客。平日里挤在砖头地面上的妇女孩子都被驱逐到潮湿破旧的房间里，大胆的孩子从阴暗的房间里偷看与这贫穷肮脏的济贫院格格不入的两位贵族。 

济贫院的官员讨好的陪着笑容，在前面引路。两名高大的贵族男子跟在后面，其中一位穿着色泽艳丽的蓝色外衣，里面是白色绸缎衬衫，熨烫的一丝不苟，他捂着口鼻，显然并不适应这里混浊的空气。另一位则穿着红色礼服，修身的马裤包裹着男人的长腿，黑色的高靴落在地面，传来规律的脚步声。他没有失礼的捂住口鼻，但是紧皱的眉头也能让人看出他的不满。 

他们步履匆匆的穿过居住区，来到济贫院的临时学校，为了招待客人，济贫院今天中止了授课，只留下了他们精挑细选的几个孩子。 

“两位请进。”官员殷勤的开门。这两位贵族来自文斯莫克，历史悠久的老牌贵族，最辉煌的时候甚至做过帝国的主人，现在依然继承了祖先的荣光，几乎掌握了全国的军火流通。谁也想不到这样的大人物会突然来到这所济贫院，只是把文斯莫克的名字和济贫院放在一起就足够失礼了。 

走进干净一些的学校，两位贵族才算是稍微放松一下。修女老师带着几位事先选好的孩子走了进来，是济贫院勉强挑出最好看的几个孩子。 

文斯莫克想要从这收养一个孩子。 

那可是文斯莫克！帝国最有权势的家族之一。要不是知道贵族们收养孩子大多是要做些龌龊勾当，官员简直都想把自己的孩子送去，如果能成为文斯莫克的养子，那简直是一步登天。 

看着房间里瘦弱的几个孩子，蓝色外衣的那位开口抱怨：“考文特花园那有的是漂亮孩子，何必来这种地方。” “然后让那的孩子在睡梦中割断客人的喉咙？”文斯莫克的长子伊治不耐的回应次子尼治。

“总能选出来干净的，其他家族总不可能收买所有人。” “太麻烦了，只是用来招待客人的，干净听话就够了。你想要漂亮的自己去考文特花园找，用不着带回来。”伊治回答。

“噗哈哈哈……你们的眉毛太有意思了。” “路飞！对不起，两位大人，这孩子他不是故意的。路飞，快向两位大人道歉。”修女老师慌张的向两位贵族道歉。 

伊治和尼治看向那个大胆的孩子。圈圈眉是文斯莫克家族的标志，虽然有些奇怪，但从没有人敢这样当众嘲笑。 

那孩子看起来十三四岁的样子，和其他孩子一样瘦小，但是仔细看的话就能发现他并不是那种营养不良的瘦弱，只是骨架太小才显得瘦小，小脸上还带着没退去的婴儿肥。衣服虽然破旧但是洗的发白，干干净净穿在身上，看起来被照顾的很好。 

长着一张白白嫩嫩的娃娃脸，笑得眉眼弯弯，眼下的鱼骨疤痕也跟着向上弯起，小孩弯着腰道歉：“抱歉，抱歉！我实在没忍住…哈哈哈哈…真是太有意思了。”中间又忍不住笑起来，笑声清脆爽朗，不能说是嘲笑，他是真的觉得有趣。 

小孩黑白分明的眼睛里一点阴霾都没有，看起来天真的不像是济贫院里出来的孩子。 

被笑了眉毛尼治居然也没生气，可能主要是路飞笑得可爱，人们对可爱的事物总是宽容得多。尼治仔细打量路飞，上下看了一遍居然处处都觉得顺眼，年龄合适，性格也讨人喜欢。他忍不住转头看向伊治。 

伊治盯着这个大胆的小鬼，路飞也不怕伊治的冷脸，笑嘻嘻的和他对视。“他多大了？”伊治询问修女老师。“路飞今年14岁了。”济贫院的孩子养到十四岁就不能再白白住在这里，要么做苦工赚钱，要么被送到教会去。 

济贫院大多是教会出资的，神父和主教们蓄养从济贫院里挑出来的男孩是建立济贫院以来就有的规矩。伊治去做礼拜时见过那的男孩，为了卖出教堂的赎罪券，什么都愿意做。那才是真正的地狱。 

伊治重新看向路飞天真漂亮的脸，来文斯莫克家总要比去教堂强吧。 

伊治尼治对视一眼， “就要他了。” 

就这样，来自济贫院的孤儿路飞被文斯莫克家收养，他跟着两位高大的贵族走向华丽的马车，走向未知的命运。 

夜幕降临，文斯莫克的马车才载着他们回到古堡。文斯莫克的三子山治在大厅等待他们回来，仆人通传消息进来，长女蕾玖也从二楼走下来。 

尼治牵着路飞的手走进城堡，他满意的捏了捏路飞细软的掌心，没有伤疤也没有茧子。这孩子是怎么在济贫院长大的？简直和娇生惯养的贵族孩子没什么区别。路飞以为尼治在和他玩，也回捏尼治的手掌，两个人看着倒是亲亲热热。 

伊治在最前面，三个人先后走进大厅。

“这就是你们选的人？”山治诧异的看着尼治手里牵着的男孩。看起来只有十三四岁，身材瘦小，脸上还带着孩子气的稚嫩，一头软软的黑发，毛茸茸的看起来手感很好，眼下有一个特别的鱼骨疤痕，但是不影响男孩的好相貌。圆滚滚的大眼睛盯着山治的金色头发，听见他说话，就仰脸朝他软软的笑起来。 

“为什么是个男孩？”穿着睡裙的女人靠在楼梯扶手上询问，粉色的长发垂下，显得女人格外娇媚。 

伊治皱着眉头回答：“山治不同意选女人。” 

他想起前几天山治梗着脖子和他顶嘴“怎么能让娇弱的女士做这种事？” 

他弟弟这种不合时宜的绅士精神可真让人头痛。 

“那也不能选个孩子做这种事吧？！”山治反驳说。 

“那你想选什么人？随便找个男妓？你想要丢光文斯莫克家的脸吗？”伊治阴着脸训斥。 

蕾玖拦住想要发火的山治：“这是从济贫院领养的孩子，他能留在文斯莫克家是他的幸运，就算是做家妓也要比在外面生活好得多。” 

“狗屁的幸运。”山治低声嘟囔。 

尼治笑着说：“孩子怎么了？家妓不都是从小养在家里的。” 

“而且我们路飞能比大人做得更好，对吧？”尼治低头对着男孩说，是难得的温柔语气。 

一直在好奇地四处打量的男孩抬头和尼治对视，露出了个灿烂的笑容，也不知道尼治是怎么教的路飞，他居然坦荡荡的回应：“当然了！我会成为最好的家妓！” 

尼治满意的摸了摸男孩的头顶。 

山治看着男孩天真的笑脸，心中恼火，“他还是个孩子，恐怕连家妓是什么都不知道，这群混蛋是要毁了他吗？”就在山治打算说些什么的时候，有人打断了他。 

“他是谁？”一个稚嫩倨傲的声音传来，穿着一本正经的西装，看起来和路飞差不多大的男孩走进大厅，身后跟着两个恭敬弯腰的女仆，这是文斯莫克家最小的少爷，勇治。他高傲的打量着这个他从没见在家里过的男孩。 

“哦哦！我是蒙奇•D•路飞！” 

路飞活泼的和同龄人打招呼。 

勇治皱着眉没有回应自来熟的男孩。 

“不…” 

尼治站在他身后，把双手搭在男孩单薄的肩膀上，几乎把男孩整个搂在怀里。 

“他是文斯莫克•路飞。” 

尼治弯下腰，轻轻把路飞推向勇治， 

“认识一下吧，勇治。 

这是我们新来的小家妓。” 

“他是你的玩伴。”伊治打断了尼治的话，勇治正仔细端详路飞，没听清尼治到底说了什么。伊治用眼神示意仆人带着两个孩子离开。 

“勇治才14岁，至少要等到他成年再和他说这些事。”伊治不赞同的看着尼治说。 

“我14岁时都已经是考文特花园的熟客了，这种事勇治早晚会知道。” 

“那就等他自己知道，在勇治成年前不许提这件事。”伊治一锤定音。 

两个孩子被仆人引向卧室。“你还没告诉我你叫什么？”路飞歪着头问勇治。勇治嫌弃的看了一眼路飞的衣服，没有回话，加快脚步。路飞锲而不舍的追上去，围着勇治搭话。 

“离我远点！”勇治狠狠的推了路飞一把。路飞倒下去的时候抓着勇治的手臂不放开，两个男孩滚成一团。 

勇治把路飞骑在身下，抓着路飞手腕摁在头顶，“我说离我远点，你听不懂吗？”小少爷凶巴巴的冲着人喊。路飞手腕被捏的生疼，眼圈一下就红了，“好疼啊！”勇治看着路飞可怜兮兮的大眼睛，不自觉的松开手。路飞摸着红肿的手腕，软绵绵的抱怨：“不告诉我就不告诉嘛，干嘛打人，好痛的。小气鬼。” 

路飞全身都软乎乎的，漂亮小孩乖乖的被勇治压在身下，大眼睛好像还含着眼泪似的。勇治不知道怎么突然就觉得脸上发烫，他从路飞身上下去，别别扭扭的伸手把人从地上拉起来。 

“勇治。”小少爷转脸不看路飞小声的说。 

“什么？”路飞疑惑的询问。 

“我说我叫勇治！”小少爷又冲人喊。 

路飞这才明白勇治在回答他之前的问题。 

“嘻嘻嘻，我们做朋友吧！勇治。” 

路飞不记仇的笑起来。 

“谁…谁要和你做朋友啊！？” 

小少爷结结巴巴的嘴硬，耳朵都红了。 

注：

考文特花园：英国曾经最著名的红灯区。

赎罪券：教皇宣称教徒购买这种券后可赦免“罪罚”。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 口交练习，口交，未成年

路飞留在文斯莫克的城堡大概有一个月的时间了。除了转日就外出至今未归的蕾玖，文斯莫克们对路飞的态度各有不同。

伊治拿他当待客的物件养着，不过吃穿用度都是最好的，用他的原话说就是：“苛待家妓的名声未免太难听。”这位长子最看重家族名声。

尼治对路飞则是十成十的上心，这位浪荡公子本来兴致勃勃的要把路飞送到外面调教，结果去了半天不到就反悔了，回来嚷嚷着：“不亲自调教的家妓算什么家妓。”再不提送路飞出去的事。

勇治倒是天真的多，真拿路飞当玩伴。两个孩子正是最能捣乱的年岁，天天在城堡里折腾的仆人们叫苦不堪，就差把文斯莫克这个历史悠久的古宅拆了。偏偏又有小少爷撑腰，谁也不敢说半个不字，哪里像是个家妓。路飞在文斯莫克家简直和少爷没什么区别。

只有山治，他几乎和那个孩子没什么交流。这位三子有着和文斯莫克格格不入的柔软内心，曾经被尼治嘲笑着说成“廉价的好心”。所以他对路飞总有种微妙的愧疚感，可他又做不了什么，既然不能帮助那个孩子，干脆就视而不见好了，他有意躲着路飞。可到底是住在一起，总有躲也躲不开的时候。

晚上从餐厅回来的山治，疲惫的走向自己卧室，谢绝了年迈管家的陪同，他自己握着灯穿过古堡长长的走廊。中途山治隐约听见“啧啧”的水声，他看向声音来源的角落，是尼治。不知道怀里抱着的是谁，他正把人抵在墙上接吻。

尼治是个风流多情的贵族少爷，更加年少荒唐的时候，山治还见过他和自家女仆在走廊里缠绵，年岁渐长在家里才知道收敛。今天也许是醉了，山治皱着眉转回头，他最厌恶尼治对女士的轻佻态度。正当山治要迈步离开的时候，他余光扫到环着尼治的纤细手臂正在挣扎着拍打尼治的后背，他已经堕落到强迫女士的地步了吗？

山治心里恼怒，他想去阻止自己没品的兄弟，刚走了两步蜡烛的光线随着走动照在两人身上，尼治怀里人的侧脸露出来，熟悉的鱼骨伤疤，是路飞。

“你在干什么？！”山治下意识的喊了出来。

尼治松开怀里的人，路飞软软的靠在墙上，细细的喘着气，脸色潮红，一副被吻的喘不上气的样子，大眼睛染上水雾，茫然的看向山治。

尼治安抚的揉了揉路飞的头，然后搂着他走向山治，“怎么？女士至上的山治换口味了？”他站定在山治面前，把路飞轻轻推向山治。路飞乖顺的仰头看他，路飞的眼里没有害羞或是难堪，只有天真的茫然，他什么也不懂。对上那双眼睛，山治不由得后退一步。

山治沉默着不知说什么好，尼治重新把路飞圈到怀里。他离开时故意撞了山治一下，眼神冷漠的扫过这个文斯莫克家不讨喜的三子，“管好你自己的事，山治。”

尼治带着人走后，山治没有立刻回到卧室，他低头看着手里的灯，金色的额发垂下来遮住眼睛，烛光照的脸忽明忽暗，山治沉默的站在那，不知道想些什么。

第二天山治在自己的小厨房遇到了路飞，这次只有路飞一个人。路飞似乎是迷路了，不过也有可能就是要去厨房，山治见识过路飞大得惊人的食量，每一顿饭都吃的好像被饿了很多天一样，也难怪伊治会说出苛待家妓的话。

“是山治啊！上午好！”路飞灿烂的和山治打招呼，他凑近山治踮着脚贴近他的脸。山治后退一步拦住路飞：“你要干什么？”  
“亲亲呀！见面问好的礼仪！”路飞回答。  
“尼治教你的吗？”  
“当然了。”路飞理所应当的点头。

无力感袭向山治。利用路飞的无知，把这些腌臜事当做常识教给路飞，好培养出合格的家妓，真是典型的文斯莫克手段。他该怎么做才能破坏尼治这该死的计划。要教路飞真正的常识吗？

山治看着路飞天真的脸，如果不能让他过上正常人的生活，只是让他知道成为家妓是屈辱的事有什么用？他还是要继续做家妓，这不是更让他痛苦吗？这种时候无知才是幸福的。山治烦躁的抓了抓他的金发。

“你的头发真漂亮。”路飞突然和山治搭话，“我的一个哥哥也有这样头发，不过好像比你的要再浅一些。”路飞努力回忆着，脸上有怀念的神色。山治惊讶的看着路飞，他不是孤儿吗？  
“你有哥哥？”  
“嗯！我有两个哥哥，他们又强又温柔，我超级喜欢他们。”路飞露出十分骄傲的笑容。

山治看着路飞完全不像是济贫院出身的娇惯身躯，在那种地方能把路飞保护的这么好，他的两个哥哥一定很爱他吧？也许可以从这入手，我可以和他的哥哥们联系，悄悄把路飞送出去，给他们些钱，让他的哥哥们带他远走高飞。山治惊喜的想到。

“你的两个哥哥在哪？还在济贫院吗？”山治强压激动询问。  
“不……他们死了。”路飞低下头小声回答。  
山治沉默下来，他听见眼泪砸在桌面的声音。“对不起…”他僵硬的道歉。  
路飞摇了摇头，他大大的吸了一声鼻子，然后用手臂使劲的擦过眼睛。“我答应过他们只能为他们一人哭十次。”他强行收回眼泪，含含糊糊的嘟囔。

他仰起脸，眼圈还红着，却还是对山治展露了一个大大的笑容：“所以我很高兴能来这，我可以吃好多好多的肉，而且我不再是一个人了。有伊治，尼治，你，勇治，还有很快就会回来的蕾玖。”路飞扳着手指头数着文斯莫克们。“一个人比死还难受，我不想再孤孤单单的了。”路飞最后总结了一句。

文斯莫克的城堡对于山治来说是华丽的牢笼，可对于路飞来说却是难得的好地方，冷冰冰的文斯莫克们也是重要的，能陪伴他的人。我有什么资格决定路飞的人生呢？这世道对于路飞这样朝不保夕的孤儿来说，所谓的做人的尊严真的有那么重要吗？山治困惑了。

也许尼治的做法是对的，至少这样什么都不知道的路飞就不会为了无法改变的事实痛苦。山治脑子里闪过这个可怕的念头。“我真是疯了。”山治喃喃自语。

“你想吃什么吗？我可以给你做。”山治看向在冰箱里翻找食物的路飞说。现在只能尽自己所能的，对这个可怜的孩子好一点。“真的吗？”路飞惊喜的看着山治。“我想吃肉！好多好多的肉！”

吃上山治做的饭，路飞感动的简直要哭出来了，“你做的饭也太好吃了吧！山治你真是太厉害了！”路飞捂着饱饱的肚子夸赞，空荡荡的一摞盘子给路飞的夸奖增加了很大的说服力。山治温柔的看着路飞，作为食客，路飞这样的人简直太讨厨师欢心了。“如果你以后想吃的话，可以随时来找我。”山治慷慨的应承。路飞高兴的跳到山治身上，大大的亲了一口山治的嘴唇，“该死的尼治礼仪。”山治擦着嘴在心里骂人，耳朵却红的滴血。

两个人就此熟络起来，山治在家的每个上午路飞都会来找他加餐，越相处山治就越喜欢这个孩子，他甚至把自己不切实际的梦想和路飞说，路飞听完，眼睛里闪着光说“好棒啊！真是了不起的梦想！”。山治真的很喜欢他。

今天路飞也照常来吃饭，山治新买了上好的奶油，他给路飞做了一道奶油蘑菇汤。路飞吃完了所有的菜，最后品尝这道浓郁鲜美的汤品。他一边夸着好喝一边呼噜噜的往嘴里喂。但是不知道为什么路飞剩了最后一勺。山治有些惊讶，他回忆自己做菜的步骤，哪里不对了吗？他还没来得及问为什么，路飞慎重的把那最后一勺喂进嘴里。

然后他朝山治张开了嘴，少年嘴巴里含着浓稠的白色汤汁，粉嫩的舌尖在里面轻轻搅动，甚至还从嘴角溢出了一些。他盯着山治缓慢的咽下了嘴里的汤汁，喉结上下滑动，然后他再次向山治张开嘴巴，表示他彻底喝下去了。“多谢款待。”路飞的声音一如既往的甜蜜，他软乎乎的冲人笑了一下，这段色情的表演才算是正式结束。

山治僵硬的看着路飞，路飞则期待的看着他。山治不由得想起了平时尼治对待路飞的样子，他鬼使神差的伸出手掌揉了揉路飞软软的头发，“好孩子。”路飞眯起眼睛享受山治的夸奖。山治这才反应过来自己都干了什么。

“山治，你能帮我个忙吗？”路飞没在意山治复杂的内心，他向山治提出了一个奇怪的请求。

“好了。”山治把盘子递给路飞，里面是棒状的冰块，文斯莫克的冰库常年储备干净的冰块，路飞刚才向山治请求想要一个削成棒状的冰块。山治的刀工精湛，做出的冰块外表光滑没有棱角。路飞拜托山治拿住冰块的一端。山治看着路飞，突然有种不好的预感。

路飞坐在椅子上，山治站在他面前，手里垫着纸巾拿着冰块的一端。路飞握着山治的手调整角度，然后仰起头伸出舌头舔舐起冰块来。

冰块上不断有水滴落，路飞需要尽可能在水滴落前用舌头舔走，而且他只能使用舌头。开始会狼狈的被水把脸打湿，然后才慢慢的掌握到诀窍。他用舌头卷着冰棒，把侧边的水带回嘴里，用舌尖舔舐冰棒的头部，接住滴落的水珠。路飞看起来十分认真，被打湿的脸看起来天真又下流。

冰棒逐渐融化在路飞软舌的温度下，山治难以移开视线，所有男人都抵抗不了这样艳情的场景。最后路飞握着山治的手，把他手上的水也舔舐干净，粉嫩的舌尖舔过手掌，甚至还吸吮了山治的拇指。山治面红耳赤的帮助路飞完成了他的练习。

山治难以想象完成所有调教的路飞会变成什么样的浪荡尤物，文斯莫克家是想让客人们死在路飞身上吗？

接下来的几天山治一直在帮路飞做类似的色情练习，他以为看多了就会习惯，但是路飞的每一次都有让人移不开眼的魅力，他实在是太有天赋了。三天就足矣让路飞的舌头灵巧到不让冰棒的一滴水滴落地面，然后是更艰难的练习。这次的道具是最近流行起来的，来自海外群岛的一种水果，香蕉。

帝国人几乎不生吃这种水果，大多做成香蕉挞或者馅饼，路飞也是山治在做甜点时发现的这种水果。除了大小形状适合外，很重要的一点是，香蕉的果肉软糯，牙齿磕在上面会留下痕迹，这能帮路飞更好的练习。

山治依旧是路飞的好帮手，他握着香蕉根部，把露出的果肉对着路飞，现在山治自己就能调整好合适的角度。路飞试探着把它含进嘴里，嘴张的太大看起来有点傻，太小又避免不了咬到果肉，路飞舔着嘴唇苦恼的看着它。路飞的舌头突然顿住，他舔了舔柔软的嘴唇，可以用这个。

柔软的唇肉微微包裹住牙齿，在唾液的润滑下，路飞顺利的把它含进去，并且没有咬到它。路飞捧着山治的手 ，自己前后移动，吞吐着白色的果肉，淫靡的口水顺着湿漉漉的果肉流下，弄脏了自己的脸颊。

路飞最后尝试了深喉，他试着放松喉咙的肌肉吞下粗大的果肉，但他喉咙太过细小，只是刚刚碰到就流着眼泪干呕起来。他红着眼睛吐出果肉，淫靡的银丝挂在嘴角，山治轻轻的帮路飞擦拭。这样的练习十分辛苦，但是路飞对这样的调教没有什么不满。

他和山治重复尼治的话“好的家妓应该能满足主人的一切欲望。”他把那些混账话当做金科玉律，他是真的想成为最好的家妓。有时候看路飞认真且理所应当的样子，山治甚至怀疑是不是自己出了问题，理想是成为最好的家妓好像也没什么不对？

但是这样的努力依旧达不到尼治最好的标准，第二天路飞神情低落的来找山治，他被罚了。路飞委屈巴巴的扁着嘴，虽然山治觉得对路飞来说一个主动的亲吻完全算不上什么惩罚，但路飞还是想做到最好。

路飞突然把山治拉到椅子上，看向山治的裆部，山治被路飞盯得后退，他可没打算把自己也变成教学用具。路飞看向山治，“帮帮我吧！山治！”趁着山治发愣，路飞直接拉开了山治的裤链。

路飞在地上跪坐着，仰面朝着山治，只是看着路飞山治就不可避免的想起这些天路飞的练习，更何况路飞现在脸贴着他，温热的呼吸扑来，他的阴茎勃起了。路飞把性器从内裤里解放出来。山治握紧了椅子扶手，这下完全拒绝不了了。

路飞握着性器撸动，直到阴茎彻底硬气，顶端流出清亮的液体，路飞用脸颊去磨蹭顶端，故意把小脸弄得一片狼藉，然后还要顶着这样的脸朝山治甜甜的笑一下。

路飞伸出舌尖细细的舔舐着，然后再用柔软灵巧的舌头卷着性器，把性器含进嘴里，柔润的唇瓣贴着柱身，头部抵在湿热的口腔里，软舌摩擦着，路飞把这几天练习的技巧全都用在了山治身上。

路飞边做边抬头观察山治的表情，节奏恰到好处的吞吐起来，他专心的为山治口交，表情认真到严肃。路飞在这种事上真是天赋惊人，他无师自通的托着睾丸揉捏，直到路飞嘴巴发酸，眼睛也蒙上水雾，才榨出山治的精液。

山治要出来时提前从路飞嘴里撤了出来，但还是晚了一会，一半射进路飞嘴里，一半弄在脸上。把本来就狼狈的小脸弄得更加色情。他微闭着双眼看向山治，长睫毛上还挂着白浊，然后他朝山治张开了稍稍红肿的嘴巴，精液含在口腔里，路飞用舌头搅弄，粉嫩的舌尖若隐若现，这样的视觉冲击力比起汤汁要大的多。路飞艰难的把过多的精液咽了下去，然后再次展示自己的口腔。“多谢款待。”路飞亲吻了一下山治的性器后，用带着点沙哑的甜蜜嗓音说。

他顶着淫靡的脸蛋，却笑得天真可爱，表情带着点满足，好像真的只是刚吃完饭，比最下流的娼妓还要诱人。山治不明白尼治还有哪里不满意，他是性无能吗？

“尼治说我的表情不对，山治觉得呢？”路飞期待的发问。山治茫然的回想起路飞当时的表情，太严肃了，虽然看起来很可爱，但是好像确实不够诱人。“你喜欢我什么样的表情，山治？”路飞再次追问。山治看着路飞，想起他每次吃饭时的渴望和贪婪，如果把这样的表情放在这里。

男孩吞吐着性器，渴望又贪婪的注视着你，好像自己在吃什么美味一样急切的含吮，山治被自己的想象弄得再度勃起。也许他能帮助路飞的就是，给他合适的建议，帮他成为最好的家妓，这才是路飞自己想要的不是吗？

山治低头捧着路飞脸颊，路飞依恋的偏头轻轻蹭他，山治看着路飞的眼睛，把阴茎重新凑到路飞唇边，

“试试看，用你吃饭时的表情，我保证，这次你不会受罚。”


	3. Chapter 3

“欢迎回家，伊治！”路飞和管家站在一起迎接伊治走进城堡的大门。直呼其名是路飞的特权，可能年轻的贵族们听腻了冷冰冰的少爷小姐，被路飞甜软的声音叫名字也算是有趣的体验。

路飞穿着干练的骑马服，只是脚上的马靴不知所踪，裤子向上挽到小腿中段，露出来湿淋淋的小腿和脚丫，一看就是刚刚在外面玩闹回来。

看着这样活泼的路飞，伊治一向冷硬的表情也松动不少，他低头看了看路飞赤裸的脚，路飞站在大理石的地面上，脚板在上面留下水迹。路飞被盯得忍不住蜷缩脚趾，细瘦的脚趾被大理石冰的青白。

伊治皱着眉看向路飞，“过来。”男人朝路飞伸出手臂。路飞笑嘻嘻的跳到男人怀里，伊治一手就能抱住瘦小的男孩，路飞坐在伊治的一条手臂上，搂着伊治的脖子，嘴唇贴了一下男人的唇，触之即离，一个轻飘飘的欢迎吻。

“怎么不穿鞋？”伊治的大手握住路飞的脚，暖意顺着脚传上来，路飞搂的更紧了一点。“我把鞋子弄湿了。”  
“他就这一双鞋？”伊治问身边的仆从。吓得年轻的仆从一抖。  
“是我自己不想穿的。”路飞贴着伊治的耳朵说话，软软的嘴唇擦过耳垂，伊治这才收回眼神。

他抱着路飞向里走，一边接过毛巾给路飞擦脚，一边交代管家再给路飞订做更舒适的鞋子，然后他看了看城堡中冷硬的大理石地面，“全都铺上毛毯。”伊治说。就算是敬业的老管家也愣了一下，然后再次确认：“城堡的所有地方都铺吗？”  
“所有他能去到的地方。”  
“那就是全部了。”老管家在心里默默的想。

路飞笑起来，他再次亲吻伊治的嘴唇。“谢谢伊治！”路飞好像生来就习惯接受别人对他的善意，伊治随手给他买的好东西很多，他都是这样自然的接受，然后笑嘻嘻的道谢，痛快地回应别人的心意，从来不觉得不安或是不好意思。路飞这点最讨伊治喜欢。

伊治抱着人走进书房，坐在桌子前。路飞坐在伊治的腿上，晃荡着小腿四处张望。四周都是高大的书柜，密密麻麻的摆放着书籍，伊治随手从桌边拿起一本书塞给路飞，然后也不嫌他碍事，就这样抱着路飞处理起文件。

女仆悄无声息的进来，送上大盘的水果和糕点，那是给路飞的。路飞窝在伊治怀里，靠着身后男人温暖的胸膛，暖意熏的路飞懒洋洋的，随意的翻着书，不一会就打起哈欠来。

伊治摸摸他的头，把水果拿过来，路飞打起精神，他叼起一颗葡萄送到伊治嘴边，男人漫不经心的用嘴接过，汁水丰沛的葡萄在嘴里咬破，甜蜜的醉人。路飞自己也吃了一颗，被甜的笑起来，他喜滋滋的吃起剩下的水果，完全把伊治忘了。

路飞吃到最后一颗葡萄的时候才想起来，水果都被自己吃完了。但是葡萄已经吃到嘴里了，他眨眨眼看向伊治，伊治没有注意到路飞的苦恼，他正在查看文件，整个家族的事务都压在这位长子的肩头。

伊治的眉间总是皱着，表情又冷硬，看起来很有气势。路飞却从来不怕伊治，因为伊治对他没有什么额外的期望，所有格外包容他。路飞咬破了嘴里的葡萄，然后去亲吻伊治。伊治回应了他的吻，伊治低头舔咬路飞柔润的唇肉，撬开路飞洁白的牙，把甜蜜的葡萄汁水卷走，一个带着水果香气的吻。路飞被动的承受着，尼治教过他，和伊治接吻不能使用技巧，表现的青涩才能讨他的欢心。

路飞任由伊治的舌头在口腔里搅弄，他连换气都放弃了，直到被亲吻的气喘吁吁，伊治才放开他。伊治用手指搓弄路飞柔软的唇瓣，然后拍拍路飞的后背，“去玩吧。”伊治不再拘着路飞在无趣的书房陪他。路飞举起手欢呼一声，从伊治腿上跳下来，他又回头亲了一口伊治，然后就跑出了书房。

第二天尼治回来的时候，嫌弃的踩着过于柔软的长毛地毯，他抱怨着伊治的心血来潮，直到他看见玩累了的路飞趴在柔软的地毯上睡着了。他收起了所有的不满，珍贵的珠宝就应该被摆放在天鹅绒的垫子上，路飞和纯白的毛毯相配极了。

尼治带回来了一个消息，过几天文斯莫克会有客人前来拜访。这位客人是文斯莫克军火生意的大客户，从前就多有合作。这次是为了帝国新发现的岛屿来与文斯莫克谈合作。

路飞终于要派上用场了。

文斯莫克家本来没有家妓。有一次其他贵族们来文斯莫克家做客，其中一位极其好色的贵族，居然看中了文斯莫克家的一位漂亮女仆，女仆和家族只有劳务约定，自然不肯屈从。那次事情弄得沸沸扬扬，那个好色的贵族四处宣扬文斯莫克家穷酸的连家妓都养不起，冷落了客人。这才有了伊治和尼治去收养路飞的事。

蓄养家妓是贵族中古老的传统，有的只为家族成员服务，这种大多是精挑细选的平民女子，或者是落魄贵族的小姐，大多是为了教导年少的男主人情事。还有的则是专门为了招待客人，路飞显然是后者，对于伊治来说，照顾好客人，不给家族丢脸，这就是路飞存在的全部价值，路飞只要尽到自己的本分就好。

但是显然伊治对路飞额外的宠爱超出了对一个家妓应有的付出，他在路飞身上的花费足以买回考文特花园最好的娼妓。他在做亏本买卖，这可不是文斯莫克的风格。也许伊治自己也不清楚他对路飞到底抱着怎样的情感。

山治已经好几天没有回文斯莫克的古宅了，他最近正在自己的餐厅忙碌。山治为了这间餐厅差点被伊治软禁起来，文斯莫克的三子亲自去做厨师实在是太不成体统。

是女王陛下救了山治的餐厅，女王陛下光临过山治的餐厅，她对餐厅的环境和山治的厨艺大加赞赏，更是在王室的新年晚宴上当众赞扬了山治的餐厅，这使得餐厅成为上流社会最受欢迎的社交地，也成为了文斯莫克家重要的情报收集处。

最近帝国进入了长达四个月的社交季，山治在餐厅忙个不停，近来的一周更是干脆直接住在了餐厅，他完全不知道家里发生了什么。

文斯莫克新来的小家妓真的要招待客人了。

今天就是客人登门的日子，尼治倚着门看女仆们为路飞穿衣，衣服是尼治亲自挑的，一件圣衣。黑色长袍把路飞严密的包起来，只露出手脚，腰部束着带有十字架的飘带，显得男孩腰肢纤细。路飞看起来像是一个青涩禁欲的小神父，好似没什么特别的，但其实是专门为了今天异教徒的客人准备的，没有一个异教徒能抵抗把神的孩子压在身下的诱惑。

大胆的文斯莫克真该下地狱！

尼治捏了捏路飞的耳垂：“今天的客人，基德，他的爱好是美艳的女人，也许不会对你有兴趣。”好像在安慰路飞。路飞倒是自信的说：“他会对我感兴趣的！我是最好的不是吗？”  
尼治哑然失笑，他低头亲吻青涩的小神父，“对，你是最好的。”

尼治带着路飞穿过走廊，来到会客室的门外，伊治正好从门里走出。他终于和基德敲定完所有的细节，新的岛屿文斯莫克家势在必得。他有些惊讶的看着路飞，仿佛才意识到路飞今天要接待客人。路飞朝他甜蜜的笑了一下，然后凑近他打招呼，伊治有些僵硬的接受了路飞的问好亲吻。他盯着路飞的嘴唇，这张嘴要去亲吻基德了。

路飞看起来没有羞涩或是忐忑不安，甚至还有些跃跃欲试，尼治把他教的很好。尼治带着路飞走进会客室，和基德交谈几句就退了出来，基德看起来很满意。伊治和尼治并排离开，走在长长的走廊上，伊治想起路飞赤裸的足，会客室里也铺上了毛毯，路飞不会着凉。

伊治有些心烦意乱，他想起基德那个异教徒，涂着黑色染料的尖利指甲，他也许会伤到路飞。但这又有什么关系，作为家妓，取悦客人才是路飞的价值所在。路飞做的很好，伊治想起基德的眼神，路飞让基德很有兴趣。

次子尼治在考虑新岛屿的问题，帝国发现这个岛屿有一段时间了，最近终于松口准许开发，新岛屿代表新的殖民地，那意味着无数的资源将要流入帝国，文斯莫克不抢就会流入其他家族的口袋，这是所有家族之间的战争。

尼治知道，伊治对岛屿早有想法。他打算等勇治再大一些就送他去军校，如果勇治能成为新殖民地的司令官，文斯莫克家就能更上一层楼。这也是伊治不许勇治知道路飞是家妓的原因，他担心还未成熟的勇治玩物丧志，早早被家妓掏空的身子可无法通过严苛的军校测试。

伊治突然停下了脚步，尼治疑惑的看向他。伊治没说话，只是突然大步的往回走，他走的又快又坚定。这是怎么了？尼治困惑的跟上伊治的脚步。伊治很快回到会客室，他敲了几下房门，甚至不等里面人的回应，就失礼的推开了门。

门里气氛旖旎，路飞的圣衣被脱下一半，挂在手臂上，绣有十字架的腰带把他的双手束缚在背后，赤裸的下身在黑色长袍里若隐若现，他骑坐在高大的客人身上，基德宽大的手握着路飞的腰，尖利的指甲没有像想象中那样把路飞弄伤，而是温和的陷在皮肤里。

两个人都看向门口的伊治，路飞眼神懵懂，嘴唇被染上基德口上的红色染料，还有些从嘴角蔓延到脸颊，被异教徒玷污的堕落神父，看起来诱人极了。

伊治神态自若的向基德表示，家族收到了新的情报，他们需要重新商定一些细节，时间紧迫，不得不突然打扰。基德显然是个野心勃勃的人，他分的清什么更重要。于是他遗憾的起身，把圣衣提回路飞的肩膀，将他从自己身上抱下来。离开之前基德狠狠的亲吻了诱人的小神父，直到路飞嘴唇红肿才放开他。

尼治把路飞带离会客室，走了几步就停下帮路飞解开手腕上的腰带，尼治想起伊治刚才的举动，忍不住低声的笑起来。  
“怎么了？我做的不好吗？”路飞询问。  
尼治笑着亲吻路飞的额头：“不，你做的很好。”

短短的几个月就能抓住文斯莫克长子的心，路飞做的简直太好了。


	4. Chapter 4

清晨的阳光照进古堡，文斯莫克的仆从们早早起来忙碌，为了迎接蕾玖小姐回家。

蕾玖是文斯莫克的长女，才智和美貌一样出众，外出处理家族事务是常事。当文斯莫克们用完早饭，载着蕾玖的马车就缓缓驶入古堡，在仆从的通传声中，蕾玖走进大厅。

山治和蕾玖轻轻拥抱，尼治笑着向长姐问好，伊治也表情温和的打了招呼，这是文斯莫克难得的温情时刻。  
蕾玖回到卧室匆匆梳洗整理一下，就走向伊治的书房，他们还有很多需要交接的事务。

文件在蕾玖回来时就送到了伊治手里，其他一切正常，伊治快速的浏览，直到他看见一份不起眼的文件。“为什么没有采纳精算师的建议？”伊治把文件推到蕾玖面前，这是关于和其它家族合作的药物生意的文件。  
“药物是我研制的，我了解成本，这样的定价更加合理。”  
“别拿你这套药剂师的说辞对付我，专业事务交给专业人士打理，特拉法尔加的精算师是药物生意领域里首屈一指的人才。”  
伊治边说边把文件翻到中间，指着上面的数字给蕾玖看。  
“生意已经在亏损了，你的定价低的并不合理。”  
伊治看着蕾玖等待她的解释。  
“这个药物是治疗尘肺的，准确的说是缓解尘肺症状，购买药物的人大多是纺织厂的女工，她们付不起更高昂的价格。”  
“精算师给出的价格在她们的承受范围内。”伊治毫不动摇。  
“对，在承受范围内能逼出她们最后一滴血的最高价格。”蕾玖和伊治对视。

伊治向后靠到椅子上，这愚蠢的同情心真让人头疼。  
“我们是在做生意，不是在做慈善。收起你的好心，我们每年捐的钱已经够多了。”  
“曼彻斯特大半的纺织工厂都属于文斯莫克，她们是在为我们工作。”  
“所以她们才应该感谢我们，正是我们的纺织厂给她们提供了工作机会。”

蕾玖为伊治的傲慢沉默，这世道对于穷人来说实在太过艰难。而像文斯莫克这样的贵族们会让穷人生活的更加困苦，他们的一切都是从穷人的血肉中夺来的。

两个人不欢而散，蕾玖离开了书房。她没有回到卧室，而是去了她的实验室。制药是蕾玖的兴趣，虽然只是兴趣但她比很多专业的药剂师做的更好。精密的实验能让蕾玖暂时忘记烦心事，这是她放松自己的方式。

可在实验室里她还是忍不住回忆她在曼彻斯特见过的女工们，她们不停的咳嗽，好像要把肺都咳出来。有的人摔倒在工厂肮脏的地面上，然后脸色青白的被其他人扔出去，工厂主像对待牲畜一样对待她们。

蕾玖想起她在宴会上提起女工们，贵族们嫌恶的用手帕捂住口鼻，好像只是听到这个称呼就觉得恶心了。她想起那个赴宴的法国作家，他在宴会上惊呼:“女工!一个亵渎的词。”

她还是在实验中分心了，一点细微的错误就能让手中的药剂变成致命的毒药。她看着手里试管中的药液，漂亮的幽粉色，和她的发色有些相似。蕾玖疲惫的看着手里的试管，胡思乱想着，只要喝下去她就能摆脱内心的折磨。她苦笑着倒掉了毒药，这种和她身份不符的同情心早晚会拖她下地狱。

“欢迎回来，蕾玖。”清亮的少年声音响起。蕾玖抬头看向门口，是路飞，那个被收养的家妓。

路飞只穿了一件白色的睡袍，赤着脚站在毛毯上，黑发乱糟糟的翘着，一副刚睡醒的样子，他昨晚玩闹到很晚才睡，文斯莫克们谁也没舍得叫醒他，所以早上才没去迎接蕾玖。

好像比刚来的时候长高了点？蕾玖想着，她竟然已经离开家大半年了。

路飞也在打量蕾玖，她的粉色长发束成高马尾，身上穿着药剂师的白大褂，还带了金丝边框的眼镜，妩媚却不柔弱，蕾玖和路飞见过的女人很不一样。

路飞笑着走向蕾玖，女人比他高了一些，他微微抬头亲吻蕾玖的嘴唇打招呼。少年身上有着牛奶和蜂蜜的气味，在气味糟糕的实验室里格外好闻。  
“呵，真热情呢，路飞。”蕾玖搂住少年的腰，加深了这个吻。

路飞身上热乎乎的，蕾玖抱着他有些不愿意放手。路飞被蕾玖温柔的抱着，靠在女人软绵绵的身体上，路飞觉得自己好像还在床上似的，忍不住打了个哈欠，他还是没太睡醒。  
蕾玖拍拍路飞的后背：“陪我一起午睡吧，路飞。”  
路飞蹭了蹭蕾玖的颈窝，“好。”

路飞躺在蕾玖柔软的床上，鼻间萦绕着女人的幽香，蕾玖从背后抱着他，路飞想起了玛琪诺修女，他刚失去哥哥们的时候，修女也是这样抱着他，路飞很快就沉沉的睡过去了。

蕾玖只是想躺一会恢复精神，她通常很难入睡，药剂师也治不好自己的失眠。但是她听着路飞的呼吸声，居然也觉得困倦起来，不知不觉就睡着了。

等蕾玖再次醒来时，身边床铺已经没有人了，留下浅浅的凹陷，天色已经昏暗，她难得睡得这么好。路飞果然很特别，伊治对他的宠爱连在外的蕾玖也有所听闻，好像连山治也亲手给路飞做饭，真是个了不起的孩子。蕾玖想起白天的那个亲吻，文斯莫克偶尔也做点好事。

到了晚上蕾玖再次失眠了，她看着黑暗中微微闪光的吊灯，经过中午的好眠，习以为常的失眠也变得难以忍受起来。路飞在做什么呢？她不可抑制的想到那个孩子。蕾玖起身下床，走向路飞的房间，房间的灯还开着，门也没有完全关上，她轻轻的推开房门。

山治在路飞的房间里，手里拿着一本书，两个人盘腿坐在地上，亲密的贴着彼此，他们正在接吻，看得出来山治十分迷恋这个甜蜜的吻，而路飞看起来则更像是在玩什么有趣的游戏，他还不通情欲。

蕾玖等到两个人分开，才敲了敲门装作刚刚进来的样子。山治看着长姐有些促狭的笑容，耳朵泛红，他摸了摸路飞的头就离开了。“晚上好，蕾玖。”路飞坐在地上向她挥手。蕾玖走近路飞亲吻他的额头，“今晚可以去我那睡吗？”路飞看着她眨眨眼，然后把山治留下的那本书展示给蕾玖看：“那你能给我读这本书吗？”

“当然可以，路飞。”

路飞乖巧的窝在女人怀里，幽香更加深刻，他闭着眼听蕾玖柔和的声音。也许是母性的本能，蕾玖轻轻的抚着路飞的背，像是在哄孩子睡觉，这样温馨的氛围是蕾玖少有的体验，直到两个人都沉沉睡去。

也许是白天睡多了，路飞今晚睡得并不安稳，他觉得格外的燥热，陷在梦里无法醒来。他梦见自己被手抚摸，有粗硬的男人的手，也有柔软的女人的手，胸前腰腹的软肉被那些手揉弄，嘴里也有手指搅弄，陌生的感受从身下传来，他呻吟了一声，双腿夹紧，腿根的软肉磨蹭着青涩的性器，他希望那些手能帮帮他，落在乳尖的手指拧了他一下，他颤抖着呻吟，好像有什么出来了。

路飞突然睁开了眼睛，已经是清晨了，阳光从厚重的窗帘缝隙打到地面，看得见细微的灰尘在光柱里飞舞。蕾玖也醒了，她打开床头的灯，看向路飞，“怎么了？”路飞的表情有点慌张。

路飞感受着腿间的滑腻，和刚才奇怪的梦，他这是怎么了？蕾玖看着他的表情，似乎猜到了什么，她打开了被子，路飞下意识的按住腿间，红晕爬到少年脸上，他结结巴巴的说自己好像尿床了。蕾玖轻轻的笑起来，眼睛显得格外好看。她打开路飞的手，看着睡袍上的痕迹，伸手抚了上去。

“路飞长大了啊。”蕾玖感受到少年的青涩在手掌下逐渐硬挺。路飞被这种奇怪的感受折腾的心里发慌，他握住蕾玖的手臂：“帮帮我，蕾玖。”少年的眼睛里染上情欲，声音也有些沙哑。

“当然了，路飞。”蕾玖亲吻他的嘴唇。

蕾玖的手摸进睡袍下，揉弄少年腿根的软肉，借着遗精的润滑用虎口环着性器上下撸动起来，路飞靠在床头，僵着身体，手指抓着床单，他被陌生的情欲逼得不知所措，脸颊泛着红色，看起来可怜又可爱。蕾玖亲吻他的脖颈和锁骨，粉色的长发蹭在路飞的脸上，弄得他发痒。亲吻逐渐向下，蕾玖隔着丝绸的睡袍舔咬少年的乳尖，路飞惊的呻吟出声，然后就咬住嘴唇忍耐。

蕾玖握着性器的手指开始磨蹭顶端，“不用忍着声音，很好听。”蕾玖爱怜的吻上路飞嘴唇，舔舐他嘴唇上的齿痕，路飞听话的不再忍耐，在蕾玖的手下发出色情的声音，蕾玖灵巧的手指带着路飞初识情欲，攀上顶峰。

路飞靠在床头细细的喘气，眼角泛红，湿润的黑眼睛有点茫然，嘴唇微微红肿，看起来很好欺负的样子。蕾玖拿出手掌，上面都是少年的东西。她把纤长的手指凑到路飞嘴边，色情的液体向下滴落，  
“路飞把我的手弄脏了怎么办呢？帮我舔干净好不好。”

路飞还没反应过来，就听话的伸出舌头，苦涩从舌尖传来，他好像才清醒过来，他第一次尝到自己的东西。在蕾玖的注视下，他的身体微微颤抖，是害羞还是兴奋？他自己也不清楚。

蕾玖又凑近了一些，“这不是家妓的职责吗？路飞。”路飞乖顺的点头，他盯着蕾玖的眼睛，表情带着贪婪和迫切，他舔舐着蕾玖的手掌，把自己的东西全部吃下，蕾玖被这样诱人的表情看的忍不住呻吟。

蕾玖用另一只手掌抚摸路飞的头顶，这个男孩看起来就像是来自地狱的魅魔，他能操控所有人的情欲。

“就这样温柔的带我下地狱吧，路飞。”蕾玖在心里叹息。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 捆绑 道具 放置 灌肠 裸露  
色情宴会 女装 轻微抹布

“早上好，尼治。”软软的嘴唇贴过来，尼治搂住少年的腰，加深了这个早安吻。尼治彻夜未归，早上才带着一身脂粉香气回来。

尼治十分善于交际，与混乱的私生活不同，文斯莫克的次子在社交场上就是最优雅的绅士，是贵族中的贵族。也许正是受够了贵族间虚伪的客套，古板的礼仪。他的私人时间全都用来纵情声色，他自称是阿佛洛狄忒的忠实信徒，尼治狂热的信仰着这位情欲女神，并且以自己的纵欲生活为荣。

尼治尤其偏爱对于老牌贵族来说不那么体面的考文特花园。他厌烦那些在床上还要摆着架子的贵妇，他偏爱热情的娼妓，尼治把她们视作女神的使者，他放任自己在情欲中沉沦。

他打量着路飞，少年比刚来时长高了一些，身体像抽条的柳一样纤长起来，自从蕾玖回来以后，路飞看起来就好像长大了一些。尼治看着路飞依旧天真的脸，让我看看你从蕾玖那学到了什么？尼治朝路飞露出了微笑。

尼治牵着路飞走向卧室，他送给路飞了一个包装精致的礼物。路飞惊喜的接过这个系着绸带的小盒子。尼治亲吻了一下他的额头说，  
“打开看看吧，路飞。”然后就走进了浴室，因为他身上的脂粉味熏的路飞直揉鼻子。

路飞拆开了绸带和盒子，里面是一个做工精致的铜球，他疑惑的看着这个奇怪的礼物，拿起放在耳边晃了晃，然后就惊奇的发现这个金属小球自己振动起来。小球在手上乱颤，震的路飞手心麻酥酥的，“真有趣！”路飞快活的笑起来。

等到路飞快要玩腻了这个小球的时候，尼治终于从浴室里出来了，他换上了家居的睡衣，头发半干，看起来像只懒洋洋的大猫。“到我这来，路飞。”他朝着路飞伸开手臂。

男人把路飞抱到床上，骨节分明的手指一颗一颗的解开路飞身上的衬衫纽扣。少年的胸膛和小腹展露出来，尼治脱下了路飞的衬衫，手指搭在凸起的胯骨上，“要不要和我玩捉迷藏？”男人盯着路飞的脸，“好啊！”路飞笑着回应他。

尼治把床头的眼罩拿来，蒙在路飞的眼上，黑色的布料遮住路飞的眼睛，阴影落在脸上，看起来脆弱又无助。  
“是我来找尼治吗？”  
“不，是把你藏起来。”  
手指贴着皮肤把裤子拉下，路飞赤裸的躺在床铺上，他被伊治翻了个身，趴伏在床上。手掌揉按着白嫩的臀肉，路飞被文斯莫克们养的骨肉匀称，手感很好。冰凉的液体滴在臀肉上，路飞惊呼了一声，尼治安抚的摸摸他的后脑，“没事的。”

臀肉被分开，更多的液体流进臀缝，粘稠的有些发痒，路飞乖顺的趴着，任由尼治对他做他不明白的事。  
在被使用时乖乖听话，这是路飞作为家妓学到的第一课。

手指蘸着液体揉按穴口，顺滑的进入一个骨节，后穴被入侵，路飞臀部的肌肉一下绷紧，尼治哄诱他放松，然后把手指推的更深，在尼治耐心的开扩下，穴口松软起来，两个手指在其中搅弄，传出粘腻的水声。

手指在甬道里摸索，直到触碰到一块略显粗糙的腺体，路飞呻吟了一声，性器也半硬起来，尼治满意的撤出手指，把刚才送给路飞的礼物从床上拿起，他摇晃了一下圆润的铜珠，珠子就嗡嗡的振动起来，这是尼治从出海的商人那买到的，来自东方的精巧器具。

借着液体的润滑，铜珠被喂进了路飞的后穴，蒙着眼睛，感觉就格外灵敏，珠子上的纹路被嫩肉包裹，清晰的传到路飞脑子里。珠子在后穴里振动，尼治把珠子送到刚才找到的那一点，然后就撤出手指，看路飞的反应。路飞细细的呻吟起来，他想起了蕾玖帮他自渎的那个早晨，这次的快感更加直接，敏感点被持续的刺激着，路飞忍不住用下身轻轻磨蹭起床单。

房间传来尼治离开的脚步声，路飞有些慌乱，自己就这样被丢在这了吗？“尼治！”他喊尼治的名字，门口传来关门的声音。路飞难耐的侧躺着，他学着蕾玖那天做的那样，用虎口环着性器撸动，但是他的技术太糟糕了，速度和力度怎么都不对，后穴的珠子更是磨人，他仰起脖颈呻吟，身上泛起粉红，他试探着把手指伸向后穴，试图把珠子拿出来。

尼治很快就回来了，他看着路飞沉迷于情欲，直到路飞伸手要去拿珠子他才制止了路飞。  
“不可以拿出来。”  
“可是好难受，尼治。”  
路飞软着声音撒娇。尼治不为所动，把路飞的手臂反剪，用刚拿进来的绳子绑了起来，丝绸拧的红绳，结实又不伤皮肤。红绳绕到胸前，路飞刚才被弄得蜷成一团，尼治刚好趁着路飞的姿势，把他胸前折叠的双腿和腰背绑在一起，路飞完全动弹不得了。

尼治就这样抱着赤裸的路飞离开卧室，一路上遇到的仆从都不敢抬头，“呜…你要带我去哪？尼治”路飞窝在尼治怀里呻吟着询问。  
“我们去玩捉迷藏，你要藏好了，如果被仆人找到了…”  
尼治的手指摩挲了一下路飞湿润的后穴，“这里会被玩到坏掉的。”尼治坏心眼的吓唬他。  
路飞吓得收紧后穴，他不知道捉迷藏和后穴被玩坏有什么关系，但是他不想那里被玩坏。

“别害怕，藏好了，山治还有蕾玖会去找你。”尼治安抚路飞。  
男人终于停下了脚步，一个不起眼的贮藏室，尼治用身体推开房门，看来是储存布料的房间，地上的木箱里装满了各种布匹，尼治把路飞放在地面上，感谢伊治要求的地毯，连贮藏室里也有。

尼治随手取出一些看起来舒适的布料，堆在地上，把路飞放在布料堆里。被红绳绑着的赤裸家妓，蒙着眼罩，蜷缩在柔软的布料里，被铜球折磨的后穴流出淫水，把棉布染上深色，路飞扭动身体磨蹭布料，发出甜蜜的呻吟。尼治满意的欣赏着他的作品，然后一言不发的转身离开。

路飞陷入情欲里，他模糊的听见房门上锁的声音，思绪混乱，下身挺立着难受极了，他被绑的很结实，完全挣脱不开，情欲无法被疏解，他难受的哼哼，胡乱的喊着文斯莫克们的名字，然后又想起尼治说的不能被仆人发现，后穴被玩坏的恐惧让路飞声音微弱下来，这要怎么办？

门外时不时传来仆从的脚步声，开始路飞还觉得害怕，可是后穴的铜球只要他一动就会颤动起来，被紧致的软肉包裹着，铜球就在那一点那，长久的折磨着路飞。前端硬的流水，情欲烧的路飞脑子一片混乱，后来就干脆大声的呻吟起来，管他是谁，只要能帮帮他，怎样都好。

房门被锁着，仆从们面红耳赤的听着房间里放浪的呻吟，谁也不敢靠近。而尼治这个混蛋，拿着钥匙自己回卧室补觉去了。文斯莫克们都在忙自己的事，谁也没注意到这。直到到了加餐的时间，山治才发现路飞不见了。

山治去蕾玖那也没找到，最后仆从吞吞吐吐的和他们说了路飞的境遇。听着路飞在房间里的呻吟，蕾玖无奈又心疼，尼治这混蛋哪来这么多折磨人的法子。山治去砸尼治的门，要来了钥匙，这才把路飞解救出来。

明明被欺负惨了，可是狼狈不堪的路飞看起来却格外诱人，汗湿的黑发帖在额头，路飞流了满脸的泪水，把眼罩都打湿了，全身染上漂亮的粉色，完全靠后穴高潮的下身更是下流到糟糕的地步，湿淋淋的家妓用他的迷人拷问着两个文斯莫克的良心，看着这样的路飞，蕾玖和山治简直无法责怪尼治。

被解开束缚的路飞，抬头看向他们，“你们找到我啦！”他软乎乎的笑起来，好像真的只是在玩捉迷藏。尼治笑着摸了摸路飞的头顶，“好孩子，你做的很好。”路飞伸手讨要拥抱，山治接过了路飞。尼治看着蕾玖和山治抱着路飞离开，路飞才刚刚展露甜蜜，他们就如此着迷。熟透的路飞到底能有多大的魅力，尼治简直迫不及待的想要看到那一天了。

从这以后文斯莫克家多了一个下流的游戏，如果什么时候古堡里安静下来，没有路飞的吵闹，那么空闲的文斯莫克们就会走遍古堡的隐秘角落，寻找他们赤裸的家妓。

山治有一次在酒窖里找到了路飞。他被绑成羞耻的姿势躺在地毯上。路飞脸上泛着红晕，看起来有些醉意。他的后穴被尼治灌进了美酒，不知道用了几瓶，连平坦的小腹都鼓胀起来，酒瓶上的软木塞紧紧的堵住贪吃的小穴，小家妓成了盛酒的容器，藏在古老的酒窖里。

山治进来的时候路飞正在哭着呻吟，他要被肚子里的饱胀感折磨疯了。山治的手掌只是轻轻抚过路飞的小腹就能让他浑身颤抖，路飞身上全是诱人的酒香，山治拔出木塞，轻轻揉按路飞的小腹，酒液顺着后穴流出。仿佛在当着山治的面失禁，路飞羞耻的把头埋在山治怀里，他啜泣着忍受快感。山治揉弄着路飞肿胀的性器，逼得路飞呻吟出声，直到路飞前后一起流干净这场游戏才算结束。

蕾玖在自己的浴室里找到过湿漉漉的路飞，伊治也在办公桌下发现过哭到睡着的小家妓，尼治简直是想要把文斯莫克的古堡变成第二个考文特花园。直到尼治收到真正的考文特花园的邀请函，这个色情游戏才算是告一段落。

每年考文特花园都会邀请他们的老主顾来参加宴会，具体内容嘛，简单粗暴又不堪入目。但是今年给尼治的邀请函多了一个隐秘的图案，是特拉法尔加家族的徽章，尼治看着徽章笑起来，那个混蛋果然忍不住了。

晚宴开始那天，尼治带着路飞一起前往考文特花园，路过热闹的皇家歌剧院，在阴暗的角落马车停了下来。路飞率先跳下马车，今天路飞穿了利落的骑马服，黑发一丝不苟的梳起来，少年看起来英姿勃勃，尼治看着这样的路飞忍不住亲了他一口。两个人并肩走进破败的小门，守门的壮汉显然认识尼治这个特别的贵族常客，他讨好的为尼治打开大门。

两个人走进这个有些俗气的金色大厅，路飞好奇的打量四周，许多人都已经到了，没有灯光的角落里摆着软床，上面隐约有些交叠的人影，许多桌椅杂乱的摆放着，人们也随意的坐着欢笑交谈，大厅的中央是一个高台，也算不上太高，大概有椅子的高度。墙壁四周都挂着金色的蜡烛灯架，桌子上也都摆着蜡烛，照的房间亮如白昼，高台上方是剧院里的新式灯具，灯具后面衬上云母片来反射光，格外明亮，倒还勉强有些金碧辉煌的意味。

房间里大多是衣着暴露的妓女，还有富商和新兴的贵族们，路飞他们尽量穿的低调，但挺拔的身姿和出众的外貌还是格外显眼。路飞新奇的看着这一切，之前的社交季蕾玖带他去参加了不少宴会，可都不如这次的特别，这样自由随性的氛围路飞十分喜欢。  
他突然看见了旁边的一桌，一个同样引人注目的男人坐在那，看见路飞朝他那望去，就遥遥的举起酒杯向路飞示意。

“特拉男！”路飞惊喜的叫那个男人。路飞拉着尼治走向那个男人。“特拉法尔加，你可真是阴魂不散。”尼治嫌弃的对男人说。特拉法尔加没有理会尼治，而是递给了路飞一块巧克力，这是男人从荷兰带回来新奇零食，路飞正是被这个甜蜜的糖块哄的记住了只有一面之缘的特拉法尔加。

尼治看着路飞美滋滋的吃着巧克力不禁想起路飞刚来文斯莫克的时候，他把路飞送出来调教的事。

特拉法尔加•罗，特拉法尔加家族的当家人，经营医药生意，就连女王陛下的药剂也要经他们家族的手。但是罗私下是个和尼治一样的堕落贵族，身上纹着叛逆的纹身，爱好是调教娼妓。再笨拙的女人到了罗的手里都会变得艳情诱人，不过他向来只在家里摆弄人。有一次他经手的女人跑到考文特花园卖身，艳惊四座，尼治得知后就和这位志同道合的调教师勉强算是成了朋友。

尼治当时就打算把路飞送到罗那，罗开始拒绝调教路飞这样青涩的雏儿，结果看见路飞就改了主意。当尼治看着罗刺着纹身的手指抚弄路飞的身体时，他突然想起罗手里调教的人都对他迷恋非常，要是路飞也迷上他，那岂不是成了他特拉法尔加的家妓？

尼治反应过来就把路飞带走了，罗对尼治的醒悟表示遗憾，恋恋不舍的把路飞还给尼治。现在看来罗还是没有放弃路飞。

罗和尼治商量：“尼治当家的，我和你姐姐在生意上的合作可以再让三成利润。”  
“别做梦了。”尼治干脆的堵住罗的妄想。  
“啧…太可惜了，这样的宝石居然要交给你来雕琢。”罗遗憾的看着路飞。  
“文斯莫克的宝石就不劳你费心了，特拉法尔加。”尼治回应。  
罗转移了话题，“让他和我去换身衣服吧，既然来了这，总得体验一下。”罗看着路飞的骑马服提议。在这样的宴会上，比起路飞身上天真的野性，罗更想看到他内里颓靡的艳情。  
尼治想起一会儿的环节，答应了罗的提议。

罗带着路飞走向大厅阴暗的角落，男女交欢的声音从四周传来，路飞好奇的看向他们，“你还挺喜欢这儿的？”罗瞧见路飞的好奇。“嘻嘻嘻，喜欢，人多又热闹。”路飞天真的回应。尼治的手艺也还算勉强，看着这样的路飞罗在心里想。

两个人走进了一间更衣室，里面挂着各种各样的衣裙，不是什么高级的料子，款式暴露，带着廉价的色情感。罗转身看向路飞，视线赤裸裸的盯着他，好像要隔着衣服看透路飞一样。路飞笑起来，他想起第一次见面时和罗学的东西，他自觉的脱下衣服。赤裸着坦荡的站在罗面前。

罗看着路飞的身体，为他挑了一件长裙，衣领低的夸张，腰身收窄，裙摆从胯部展开。罗为路飞穿上这件裙子，手指不经意的抚摸过路飞的皮肤，提上衣领时掠过乳尖，系上束腰时握住敏感的侧腰，整理裙摆时不小心碰到腿间，只是穿件衣服就弄的路飞腰肢发软。最后罗在掌心倒上水，揉乱了路飞一丝不苟的黑发，然后用指尖梳理，湿发略显凌乱的从脸颊垂下，罗低下头细细的端详路飞，路飞主动献上亲吻，罗用牙齿研磨路飞柔软的唇瓣，让嘴唇红的恰到好处。

他捏着路飞的下巴引诱路飞：“要是文斯莫克不要你了，就到我这来，嗯？”路飞自信的昂起头：“才不会不要我！”罗低低的笑起来，然后揽着路飞回到大厅。

来的人越来越多，大厅变得拥挤起来，尼治坐在椅子上，身边围着他的老相好们。瞧见罗来了，又有更多的女人围上来，甚至还有女人看上了路飞，娇笑着把人往怀里搂，胸前的白嫩憋的路飞喘不上气，娇艳的红唇印在路飞脸颊，女人们柔软的手在他身上抚摸，故意拧他挺立起的乳尖，把人欺负得眼泪汪汪。

考文特花园的晚宴就是这样，混乱淫靡，所有人都在这样的夜晚放纵，角落的软床早就被人占满，桌椅上也有人开始交欢，明亮的灯光反倒让客人们更加兴致勃勃。高台上已经有人被拉上去，那是下流的最高荣耀。最受欢迎的娼妓会被拉上高台，男人们围着她与她喝酒，向所有人展示她诱人的醉态。

尼治迷恋的看着被人群围住的路飞，路飞变得越来越诱人，尼治坚信他是女神的恩赐，赞美女神，让文斯莫克得到这样的路飞。越来越多人的聚集起来，尼治被相好们灌酒，只是喝了一盏酒的功夫，路飞就被卷入人群看不见了。尼治起身寻找他的家妓，他戴上了文斯莫克的徽章，人们为这样的大人物让路。

路飞在哪都不会被埋没在人群里，高台处传来喧嚣，文斯莫克迷人的家妓被人拉到高台上去了。

所有人的视线都被高台上的人吸引过去，穿着裙装的少年坐在高台上，他被一人抱在怀里，身边还有许多男人围着，都是要与他喝酒。身后的男人举起酒壶喂他，路飞仰着脸含住尖细的壶嘴，喉结上下滑动，吞咽壶中的美酒，有咽不下的顺着嘴角溢出。

身边的男人有的把酒倾倒在路飞的颈窝里，咬着少年的锁骨喝起来，还有的捉着少年的手，用他的手掌盛酒，舔舐他细嫩的手心，也有人故意对着少年前胸和腿心倒酒，把廉价的纱裙濡湿。路飞正喝的酒越流越急，路飞被呛得咳起来，少年挥手打落酒壶，摔在裙摆上，打湿一片。

路飞脸上一片酡红，竟是醉了。满屋的人声鼎沸，欢笑和交欢的声音靡靡的响着，他眯着眼看这淫乱的宴会也大笑起来，夺过身边男人的酒壶自己喝起来。有人捉他的脸要亲他，他就把酒壶对着人家倒酒，那人竟也张着嘴接起来，他玩乐一般对着身边的男人倾倒美酒，男人们都迷恋的看着他，张嘴去接。

一群人大张着嘴的样子逗的路飞笑得发颤，他摇摇晃晃的把酒浇在手臂上，酒液顺着手臂滑落到手指，男人们便像被喂食的金鱼，凑上去含住路飞的指尖，像是什么赏赐一样争夺。有手掌在路飞身上游走，有的摩挲路飞劲瘦的腰肢，有的隔着裙子揉捏路飞胸前的软肉，还有的钻到裙子里顺着腿摸上去，他放松身体窝在男人怀里任人抚弄。

他醉的厉害，被人抱着啃咬脖颈也不反抗，男人们的吻落在他裸露出的身体各处，有人隔着纱裙舔咬他的乳尖，他就把那人的头摁在怀里，挺着胸送到人嘴里，裙子下的手掌也伸到腿间揉按，他夹起腿又被人掐着腿根掰开，甜腻的呻吟从路飞嘴里溢出，刺激的身边男人们更加狂乱。

他的眼睛被情欲染满，虚虚的看向尼治的方向。这淫乱的场景被金色的灯光照着，倒像是什么壁画一般。尼治狂热的看着高台上的路飞，那正是情欲的化身，是他苦苦追寻的神灵。

“尼治！”路飞笑着叫他。

高大的贵族推开身边热情的莺燕，大步走向路飞，尼治胸前的徽章吓退了路飞身边的男人们。人群如摩西分海一般散开，只剩下路飞和向他走近的尼治。

路飞依旧醉醺醺的歪坐在高台上，他竖起手臂，像猫一样，侧着头舔舐上面残余的美酒，粉嫩的舌尖划过皮肤，留下透明的水迹。侧颈有男人留下的牙印，浪荡的衣裙被酒水打湿，他吸引了所有人的目光，他那双雾蒙蒙的大眼扫过四周，和那些贪婪的眼神对视，最后定在了尼治身上。

“尼治！”他又笑着叫他。

尼治走到路飞脚下，用最优雅的姿态单膝下跪，他俯身亲吻少年的手背，慎重妥帖的好像他正身处白金汉宫在向女王行礼。

“请吩咐，我的阿佛洛狄忒。”尼治痴迷的看着路飞。  
尼治终于找到了他的神灵。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 角色死亡⚠️  
道具 失禁 体内射尿

帝国的首都常年笼罩在雾色中，糟糕的天气是所有帝国人见面的寒暄话题。不过路飞来到文斯莫克的时候正是难得的盛夏时节，阳光慷慨的照耀帝都。文斯莫克花园里的草木铺上一层亮色，连幽深的古堡也明亮起来，所有的一切都鲜活起来。

勇治和他新来的玩伴在这个夏天度过了一段无忧无虑的时光。

他们在古堡里冒险，探索勇治以前从未注意过的隐秘角落，寻找在古宅沉睡的老物件。捉弄年迈的管家，把眼镜藏进女仆们的更衣室。他们打碎过数不清的昂贵藏品，伊治只能皱着眉给一张又一张的账单签字。

他们故意藏起尼治心爱的礼服，看着尼治参加宴会前焦头烂额的表情偷笑。他们还偷过管家的钥匙，半夜溜进蕾玖的实验室冒险。两个孩子被骷髅架子吓得尖叫，打碎了一排玻璃试管。勇治威胁新来的仆从，把玻璃碎片藏好，不许告诉任何人，反正蕾玖还要好久才回家。

勇治还带着路飞去山治的小厨房偷吃。勇治为了路飞崇拜的眼神，主动提出给路飞煮牛奶。连锅都没摸过的勇治差点把山治的厨房炸了。山治把两个孩子扔出厨房。矜贵的小少爷自觉丢人，不讲理的和山治纠缠。两个文斯莫克吵的不可开交，路飞在旁边没心没肺的加油打气，笑得抱着肚子打滚。

花园的喷泉是他们的摔跤场，炎热的夏季里，男孩们在清凉的水花里摸爬滚打，勇治抛弃了他学过的所有礼仪，回归孩子的本性。他们去文斯莫克的马场骑马，同吃同住，争抢餐后的甜点，嫌弃彼此的睡相。白天躺在草坪上争吵云的形状，夜晚藏在阁楼里点数星星，他们像兄弟一样亲密，勇治从来没有过这样的朋友，他们真挚的分享孩子间的喜悦与烦恼。

文斯莫克的庭院里有一颗高大的花树，他们从马场回来后，正是花期。两个人在树下享受阴凉，风吹着花瓣簌簌的落下来，点缀在茸茸的绿茵里。午后的阳光晒得人发困，勇治靠着树干打盹。路飞赞叹的看着美丽的花树。他赤着脚，攀着树干向上爬，最后坐在结实的树枝上眺望远方。

“勇治——”路飞在树上叫他的玩伴，勇治被叫醒，他抬头看向树冠。日光透过枝叶打在路飞的脸上，有风吹拂过他的黑发。花瓣飘飘洒洒的落下，少年人在花枝里冲着勇治挥手，天真烂漫的笑着。勇治怔怔的看着自己的玩伴，心跳的好像猎场上他们追逐过的野兔，他捂着胸口，茫然失措。

就这样，勇治还没来得及弄清自己对路飞的心意，短暂的夏休就结束了。只相处了不到两个月，勇治就要离开文斯莫克，去军校预备校学习了。分别时路飞眼泪汪汪的拥抱他的玩伴，“我会想你的。”路飞和勇治许诺。勇治抿着唇，没好意思说也会想念路飞的话，  
“我每周都给你写信，必须给我回信！”小少爷只是霸道的要求着。  
路飞擦着眼泪点头答应，  
“别哭了，笨蛋。”  
“勇治才是笨蛋！”  
夏天结束了，两个孩子也吵吵嚷嚷的分别了。

每周的信件在学校和文斯莫克之间传递，路飞磕磕绊绊的给勇治写信，还会问其他文斯莫克单词的写法，除了尼治会讨要亲吻做报酬，其他人都慷慨的教导路飞，甚至还帮他查看语法错误。信件的最后，路飞总会写上“我在想你。”，“这周也有想念你。”这样的话，也算是完成了分别时的许诺。

勇治妥善的收起这些信件，他反复阅读那些想念的话，这总能让他高兴一阵子。他摸着信纸上细浅的笔迹，默读信件最后的落款，“你真挚的，路飞。”不过是传统的套话，勇治却因为那个“你的”格外开心，路飞是属于他的玩伴。

勇治在预备校的成绩优异，只待了一年就破格录入军校，严苛的规矩束缚这勇治，他一直回不去家里，只能看着信件，想像路飞是怎样和蕾玖他们去参加各种各样的宴会，穿着礼服的路飞会是什么样子。

迟钝过头的小少爷依然没有意识到自己是在单相思，他还拿路飞当朋友，直到路飞出现在他的梦里。他梦见自己把路飞压在身下折腾，弄得人哭着求饶。小少爷的春梦对象不是哪个贵族家的漂亮小姐，而是路飞。勇治这才弄清自己的心思。

彻底清楚后，勇治反倒安心了一般。他在信里含蓄的表白，矫情的一点不像是他。路飞傻乎乎的顺着小少爷的话回应，喜欢勇治的话说了一堆，他对哪个文斯莫克都这么说。勇治却以为自己表白成功了，陷入了荒缪的单人恋爱。

两个人一直没有再见面，只能靠信件维持感情。路飞终于能独立写信，不用再给其他文斯莫克查看，再加上伊治的禁令，阴差阳错下，勇治就这样毫不知情的和自家家妓谈起了单方面的恋爱。

军校的课程压的人喘不过气，勇治赌上家族荣誉发狠，要成为最优秀的军官。少年人还想不到太多未来，但勇治知道如果自己想和路飞一直在一起，和一个男人结为伴侣，在古板的文斯莫克家会受到多大的阻挠。

但是只要自己能给家族带来足够的利益，成为新岛屿的司令官，就能像山治的餐厅，蕾玖的不婚一样，得到伊治的默认，小少爷天真的为两个人的未来努力，路飞也同样天真的在文斯莫克家履行家妓的职责，上帝和勇治开了个玩笑，等着看他得知真相的那一刻。

时光匆匆而逝，勇治用三年时间成为了军校最优秀的毕业生。不出意外，新年时女王将会为他授予荣耀，在新年后，他就会离开帝都，前往帝国新的岛屿。文斯莫克的四子将在那里建功立业，有所成就。他推拒了学校的晚宴，提前一天乘上了返回文斯莫克的马车。

勇治迫不及待的想见路飞，哪怕只是提前一天，他想给路飞一个惊喜，他们已经四年没见了。马车在深夜驶入古堡，仆人们惊讶的迎接他们最小的少爷。他不许仆从惊动其他人，只要人带他前往路飞的房间。勇治兴奋又紧张，以至于没有注意到仆从苍白的脸色。他带了一束精心挑选的都铎玫瑰。玫瑰代表亲爱，茎刺代表严肃，既是帝国的标志，也是勇治对恋人的心意。

房间的灯还亮着，仆人欲言又止，想要阻止这位少爷，勇治没有理会仆人的为难，他挥挥手，示意仆人离开。房门没有上锁，勇治幻想着推开房门后，他可爱的恋人会像小时候一样惊讶的瞪圆眼睛，也许还会哭着扑到他怀里。他甜蜜的想着骑士小说里的浪漫情节，以至于忘记敲门的礼节。

勇治只推开房门一小部分，里面就传来旖旎的声音，他自以为的恋人正和他的兄长们在一起。路飞赤裸的跪伏在床上，男人的手掌握住他纤细的腰肢，在皮肤上留下红痕。路飞被身后男人用手指玩弄后穴，淫液顺着腿根流下，他被折腾的跪都跪不稳，还要艰难的吞吐着面前的性器，路飞的脸上流露出痛苦又欢愉的表情，和勇治梦中一样诱人。

花束摔落在地，红的白的花瓣陷进柔软的地毯，勇治僵硬的离开路飞的房间，仿佛经历了一场噩梦。路飞在房间里好像听到了什么，他疑惑的看向房门，似乎有人影闪过。身后的男人拧了一下路飞的乳尖，“专心点。”路飞呜咽着收紧后穴，他来不及多想就被情欲缠住，重新沉溺于性事。

勇治走向酒窖，他下了几个台阶就踩空了，狼狈的摔进酒窖。他跌坐在地面上，路飞在花树上的笑脸和刚才放浪的身影在他脑子里交替出现。勇治随手拿过一瓶酒，仰头把酒液灌进嘴里，大口的吞咽着。他开始回忆起那些路飞身上他从未注意过的异常。

在马场与路飞同住时，路飞身上莫名的红痕，兄长们对路飞不合情理的宠爱，还有信件里路飞和兄长们的亲昵。他又想到关于文斯莫克家妓的传闻，沸沸扬扬的连他在军校里都有所耳闻。这么多线索，简直都要把真相拍在他脸上了，可他却一点也没联想到路飞。

但是看看那张天真的脸，谁他妈能想到他会是文斯莫克放荡的家妓？

酒瓶摔到墙壁上，干脆的破碎声响起，就像勇治破碎的心。玻璃碎片掉到地面，残余的酒液弄脏了地毯。勇治又拿出了一瓶酒，他拔出木塞和酒架碰了一下，  
“敬我这个白痴！”他醉了。  
不知道他喝了多少瓶酒，到后来勇治直接拿着酒瓶摔在墙上，酒窖被他弄得一塌糊度，他就这样靠着墙壁昏睡过去。

勇治再次醒来是被下身的快感唤醒，性器似乎被柔软湿热的口腔包裹，他勉强睁开眼，宿醉让他头痛欲裂。他躺在自己的卧室里，身上盖着薄被，似乎有人藏在被子下面。

他掀开被子，是路飞。文斯莫克家妓特别的欢迎仪式，路飞惊喜的看向醒来的勇治，然后把性器含的更深。路飞现在的技巧连身经百战的尼治都抵抗不了，更不用说青涩的勇治，勇治忍不住低声呻吟，几乎是被强迫着射了出来。路飞急切的吞咽下勇治的精液，然后一把抱住四年不见的勇治。

“你终于回来啦！勇治。”两个人赤裸的抱在一起，路飞亲昵的诉说对他的想念。“你怎么长这么高了啊？！明明之前和我差不多高的嘛。”路飞扁着嘴抱怨，勇治成了兄弟中最高大的一个，两个人现在几乎差了20公分。路飞兴奋的缠着勇治撒娇。勇治看着这样的路飞，一句重话都说不出来，他现在只能想起这四年书信来往的甜蜜。

“啊啊！对了，勇治！你军校毕业了，伊治说我可以告诉你了，我是文斯莫克的家妓哦！”路飞突然高兴的和勇治提起这事。他骄傲的和小伙伴炫耀自己的隐藏身份，颇有些以家妓身份为荣的意味。勇治看着这样的路飞愣住了。他握住路飞的手腕，盯着路飞的眼睛。路飞眼里没有羞耻愧疚，就这样坦坦荡荡的回视勇治。勇治突然就明白了，路飞这种笨蛋怎么可能故意欺骗他的感情，他哪有那么多心计，这个白痴根本就什么都不明白。

他看着路飞黑白分明的眼睛，愧疚和愤怒在心里纠缠，他们怎么能这么对待路飞？居然从十四岁欺骗路飞直到现在，扭曲他的认知，让他以用身体取悦男人为荣。这群混蛋是想让路飞永远活在谎言中吗？勇治的额角暴起青筋，路飞不知道为什么勇治突然生气，他凑上前亲吻勇治的嘴唇，  
“怎么了？勇治”  
“路飞，我会带你离开的。”勇治盯着路飞的眼睛，郑重的许诺。  
“离开？去哪？”路飞茫然的看着勇治。

勇治紧紧的拥抱一下路飞，然后就穿衣离开卧室。路飞跪坐在柔软的床铺上，不明所以的看着勇治离开的背影。

勇治莽撞的闯进伊治的书房，尼治和山治也在，他们神色凝重。

帝国最近出现了一种纺织机器，可以顶替人力，降低成本。纺织厂几乎都改用了这些钢铁怪物。但是这也导致了许多纺织工人失业，各地的纺织工厂都出现了工人暴动，打砸机器的情况，曼彻斯特作为帝国纺织业的中心，更是乱成一团。蕾玖不顾家人的劝阻，独自前往曼彻斯特，至今已经有半个月没有消息传回来了。

勇治不知道发生了什么，他气势汹汹的进门，  
“我要带路飞一起去新岛屿”  
三个人惊的抬头，看向文斯莫克的幼子。  
“不行，路飞不能去，那是战场不是度假地。”山治毫不犹豫的说。  
“路飞没和你说他的身份吗？”伊治看出了勇治的野心。  
“我知道，什么都知道。”勇治坚定的看向伊治。

“那就别在这胡闹。”伊治斥责他。  
“胡闹的是你们，你们这么能那样对路飞？！”勇治质问他的兄长们。  
“是我们收养了他，让他过上最好的生活……”  
“你们扭曲了他的灵魂！”勇治打断了伊治的话。  
“他生来如此，没人能扭曲他的灵魂。”尼治维护他的神明。  
“路飞已经在文斯莫克四年了，你现在和他说这些，只会让他遭受更多的痛苦。”山治回应。  
“这是错的！”勇治不知道该怎么辩驳他的兄弟们，但是这样不对。

“我是认真的。我会成为新岛屿的司令官，为家族争取最大利益，作为交换，把路飞交给我。”  
勇治干脆直接提出了条件。  
伊治郑重的回应他的弟弟  
“路飞是家妓。”  
他陈述了一个事实。伊治把重音落在了第一个单词，他在强调路飞的归属，路飞属于整个文斯莫克家族。无论文斯莫克们怎样对待路飞，只有一点是他们的共识，路飞属于所有文斯莫克，没有人可以独占文斯莫克的家妓。

勇治沉默下来。

这场没有结论的争吵被突如其来的通报打断，曼彻斯特传来噩耗，为了一个无辜的女孩，蕾玖卷进了工人们的暴动，文斯莫克的长女死在了曼彻斯特。

勇治冲动的抓住仆从的衣领，让他再说一遍。山治扶着桌子支撑自己，伊治和尼治也脸色惨白。最糟糕的事发生了。帝都离不开伊治，最后决定尼治和勇治前往曼彻斯特，他们即刻出发，去接他们的长姐回家。

文斯莫克的人死在暴乱之中，事情闹大了。文斯莫克的私兵和工人冲突起来，整个曼彻斯特都人心惶惶。这仿佛成了个信号，帝国各地的工人暴乱都升级了，之前还在嘲笑老敌人的帝国好像也要陷入革命的泥沼。

伊治三番五次的被女王召唤，山治日日守在餐厅，收集更多的情报。没人忍心告诉路飞到底发生了什么，直到尼治和勇治带着棺椁回来。路飞哭的背过气去，他短暂的人生再一次经历死亡。

文斯莫克的古堡染上悲戚的氛围。葬礼如期举行，宾客们穿着黑色礼服，目送这位智慧，美丽，勇敢，善良的女士。文斯莫克们亲自抬棺，送他们的长姐最后一程。路飞不再大哭，但是眼泪一直在掉，好像要把眼睛哭碎。特拉法尔加也来送他的合作人，他拍拍路飞的肩膀，握住少年冰冷的手。葬礼的最后路飞还是没忍住，抱着特拉法尔加的腰，闷声大哭起来，少年压抑着的悲痛的哭声，让人眼眶发红。

这世道没有道理可言，不管是平民还是贵族，人命都脆弱的像是苇草。

葬礼过后，路飞大病了一场，特拉法尔加的药剂流水一样送到文斯莫克，路飞在病榻上日渐消瘦，文斯莫克们都抽出时间陪他，医生说路飞可能撑不过这个冬天，文斯莫克们继续寻找名医，他们不能再一次承受失去家人的悲痛。

但是路飞总是很顽强，他为蕾玖的离去悲伤，可也同样不忍扔下其他的文斯莫克，他努力吃下山治精心料理的菜肴，喝难喝的药剂。终于在新年过后好了起来。

勇治不再吵着带路飞去新岛屿，路飞是文斯莫克们的家人，文斯莫克离不开路飞，路飞也同样离不开文斯莫克。就算是这样混乱复杂的关系中也同样有着真挚的情感，谁都得承认这一点。

勇治到了前往新岛屿的时间，他和家人告别。大病初愈的路飞，看起来更加单薄，他紧紧的抱着勇治。  
“活着回来，勇治，死也要活着回来。”路飞哭着说。  
勇治紧紧的回抱路飞，“我才不会死。你也给我好好活着。”  
路飞重重的点头。  
文斯莫克的四子开始了他新的征程。

国内的工人暴乱又爆发了几次，他们成立了宪章协会，上百万人在请愿书上签字，包括帝都在内的所有中心城市的工人们都举行了声势浩大的示威游行，但是最终都被帝国压制下去。

帝国好像进入了暴风雨前的平静，贵族们总觉得心里压抑，谁也不知道这样的起义什么时候就会再次爆发。

勇治很快就在新岛屿站稳了脚跟，资本源源不断的涌入帝国，涌入文斯莫克，帝国看起来似乎走向了新的辉煌。直到曾经的殖民地崛起，摆脱了帝国的控制，越来越多的殖民地相继独立，在宗教和经济各方面的影响下，“殖民地是挂在我们脖子上的沉重磨盘。”这样的话也流行起来。日不落帝国也要迎来日暮时分了吗？

勇治也终于被召回国，新岛屿的资源已经被榨干，帝国抛弃了那片土地。距离他离家已经过去了六年。他踏上帝都的港口，蒸汽机的推广让帝都的雾色更加阴郁，好像在孕育着什么怪物。

世界动荡起来，帝国在衰落，贵族们也会走向腐朽。

文斯莫克的四子回到古堡，军装的衣领敞开，看起来比年少时更加狂放，也更加坚毅。勇治接住扑过来的路飞，给了他一个热情的深吻。路飞似乎和六年前没什么两样，黑亮的圆眼睛看的人心里发软。勇治就这样抱着路飞走向卧室，他是如此想念路飞，只要看到路飞，一切忧虑都会被抛之脑后。

两个人走进浴室，勇治打开淋浴，温水浇在两人身上，他们脱下彼此的衣服，在水雾里接吻。勇治揉捏着路飞身上的软肉，把人抵在墙上，路飞双腿夹住勇治的腰，向男人敞开身体。路飞的乳晕比以前更加红艳，柔嫩的乳尖陷在里面，勇治用力舔舐那里，直到乳尖挺立起来，勇治咬着乳尖拉扯，弄得路飞呻吟起来。

勇治的头发被打湿，他把碍事的湿发用手指梳理上去，露出额头，看起来格外英俊。手掌顺着后腰揉捏到挺翘的臀肉，手指陷进柔软的臀肉，色情的抓按。另一只手伸进路飞的嘴里搅弄，捉着软舌欺负，弄得路飞眼泪汪汪才放开。手指一撤出，路飞就搂着勇治接吻，唇舌交缠着，发出暧昧的水声，看起来比勇治还要急切。

手指揉按着穴口，借着唾液的润滑试探着进入一个指节，然后再进入第二根手指，勇治耐心的给路飞扩张，直到肠液渗出，多得顺着手指流下，勇治才把阴茎抵到穴口，阴茎挤开软肉进入深处，路飞呻吟着吃下，勇治就这样抱着路飞走向卧室。

路飞攀在勇治身上，收紧后穴绞着勇治，用柔软的胸肉磨蹭勇治的胸膛，还咬着勇治耳朵喘息。勇治被他勾的火起，一巴掌拍在他屁股上，白皙的软肉浮现出红色的手印，路飞惊叫一声，然后就被压在床上。路飞的腿搭在勇治宽厚的肩上，整个人都被压在勇治身下。勇治捉着路飞的手腕压在头顶，激烈的冲撞起来，路飞被操弄得哭叫起来。

“嗯啊…慢…一点…啊。”求饶的话都被弄得断断续续，过于激烈的性爱让路飞心慌，手腕被压着，他只能张开嘴伸出一截舌尖来讨要亲吻，勇治笑着低头吻住他，路飞这才心安起来。勇治的吻下移，亲吻路飞小巧的下巴，啃咬他的喉结，舔舐着锁骨，在路飞的胸前留下深浅不一的红痕。

路飞的性器硬的流水，他挺着腰在勇治和自己的腰腹间磨蹭，勇治伸手帮他疏解，路飞更大声的呻吟起来。勇治故意用手指上的茧子磨蹭敏感的铃口，没几下路飞就后穴绞紧，前端也射了出来。“这么快，一会儿没力气了怎么办？”勇治咬着路飞耳朵问他。

路飞眼睛迷迷蒙蒙的，下意识的回应勇治：“哈…锁起来…就好了…”勇治咬住他的嘴唇，可真是敢说。勇治去拿床头的道具，摸出锁精环，勇治松开路飞的手腕，把东西递给路飞哄他自己戴上。每次戴上这个路飞都得被折腾的够呛，可他还是听话的给自己戴好手指握着自己的阴茎，把银环扣在根部，银环不拿下来他就只能靠后面高潮。

“好乖。”勇治亲吻他柔软的唇瓣，乖的更让人想欺负了。勇治不再压抑自己，他把路飞的手腕压回头顶，更加粗暴的操弄起来。路飞连呻吟都发不出来，粗大的阴茎每次都撞到敏感点，强烈的快感顺着尾骨升到上面，路飞差点要被强烈的快感弄得昏过去，好像要被勇治钉死在床上。直到路飞靠着后面高潮再次绞紧软穴，勇治才射出来。

路飞喘息着想要解开银环，性器肿胀不得释放，可是手上没有力气，性器湿漉漉的，怎么也弄不开，路飞急得都要哭出来了。勇治却掐着路飞的腰，把人翻过来，摆成跪伏的姿势，一只手被勇治扣在背后，他亲吻着路飞的耳尖哄他，“这次做完再解开。”  
“呜呜呜，不要…”路飞哭着挣扎，然后软穴就被重新操开，他只有一只手撑着床铺，被冲撞的摇摇晃晃，勇治拉着他一只手臂才不至于扑在床上。

路飞断断续续的求饶，哥哥少爷的乱叫，结果挑拨的勇治更加兴奋，顺着路飞的后颈向下啃咬，在蝴蝶骨上也留下齿印，勇治揉捻着挺立的乳尖，用指甲拨弄乳孔，路飞仰着头呻吟，勇治拉着路飞的手臂，把人拽起来，咬他的脖颈。

直到路飞眼神都涣散起来，勇治才叼着路飞后颈的软肉射进去。路飞的软穴还在收缩，勇治不想拔出来，就这样插着把人翻过来，刚高潮过的后穴敏感极了，路飞被弄的哭叫。勇治帮他解开银环，只揉弄了几下就射了出来，勇治用掌心揉按着刚刚释放的，敏感过头的顶端，路飞尖叫起来，阴茎流出清亮的液体，他被勇治折腾到失禁了。

路飞啜泣着把脸埋在勇治怀里，整个人都泛起红色。勇治捏着路飞下巴，要他看自己淫乱的下身，床铺被他们弄得一片狼藉。  
“你都尿到我身上了，路飞，”勇治故意逗他。  
路飞呜咽一声，他抱住勇治咬着耳朵说：“那勇治也尿进来。”  
路飞夹紧后穴暗示，大眼睛含着泪看向勇治，天真烂漫的笑着，“来把我弄脏吧。”  
他用甜软的嗓音说着最下流的话。

勇治又爱又妒的咬他，  
“他们都他妈教你些什么东西，我真应该把你操死在床上。”  
“我可是最好的家妓。”路飞骄傲的回应他。  
勇治咬他的乳尖，“那就夹紧了，要是漏出来一滴，你到明天都想别下床。”  
路飞呜咽起来，勇治真的尿进去了，小家妓紧紧的夹着后穴，小腹鼓起淫荡的弧度，他颤抖着再次到达高潮。

路飞摸着小腹，湿漉漉的大眼看向勇治。  
“多谢款待，勇治。”  
甜哑的嗓音响在耳边，勇治深深的吻下去。只要能和路飞一起，文斯莫克就这样走向衰落也没什么可惜的。

古老城堡中的家妓引人堕落，他是情欲的化身。  
腐朽的贵族们将永远为他着迷。


	7. 蕾玖番外

夏日炎炎，窗外的知了都叫得有气无力。教室里的同学们也都昏昏欲睡，历史老师四平八稳的讲课声就是最好的催眠曲。  
“……好了，宪章运动和《人民宪章》的主要内容我们就讲到这里。接下来的内容比较多而且很重要，不适合拆开来讲，所以我们把它放到下节课。”

历史老师抬头看了看墙上的钟表，  
“还有一点时间，我就再给大家补充一点影响宪章运动的重要人物。请同学们把书翻到66页。请看下方的这个图片，这是当时十分强盛的文斯莫克家族的成员肖像画。文斯莫克家族早期靠军火起家，当时帝国纺织业中心曼彻斯特的大部分纺织工厂都属于这个家族。文斯莫克家族那时有四子一女一共五位继承人，但是不知道什么原因他们全都没有结婚生子，导致这个传承百年的家族就这样消亡在历史长河中。确实有学者研究过这个问题，不过这不是我要讲的重点，我要讲的是这个家族的长女—文斯莫克•蕾玖。”

历史老师指了一下面目模糊的肖像画，只能勉强通过衣着辨认出那是一位女性。  
“文斯莫克•蕾玖，帝国历史上著名的女性化学家，她提取合成的治疗尘肺的药物，其主要成分至今仍在使用。然而最让她为后人称道的却是，身为资产阶级代表的贵族，她却成为了无产阶级革命的先驱者。她在曼彻斯特组织建立了第一个真正意义上的工人协会，还利用贵族身份为当地的纺织工人争取利益，并且草拟了一份面向国会的请愿书。而这份请愿书正是我们刚才所讲的《人民宪章》的原型。她对帝国当时的工人革命起到了举足轻重的作用。”

还在听课的几位同学发出赞叹的声音，他们重新看向那张面目模糊的肖像画，小声议论起来。  
“不过很可惜，这位先驱者并没有看到宪章运动的盛况，她24岁那年，不幸卷入了纺织工人的暴动，于曼彻斯特逝世。”  
“不是吧？！这也太可怜了。”  
“怎么会这样？”  
“她去世的时候得多难过啊……”  
“很遗憾，但这就是时代的悲哀。右下角的那个图片看到了吗？那是她的坟墓，后面的废墟就是文斯莫克的古堡。城堡在战火中毁灭，但是她的坟墓被人们保护的很好，现在也还有很多人会去那里参观怀念。生者逝去，逝者永存……”

下课铃在同学们的感叹中响起，历史课结束了。下了课教室就吵闹起来，坐在最后一排的乌索普推了推他熟睡的同桌，  
“路飞，路飞，下课了！醒醒，下节是化学课，咱们得去实验室。”  
路飞睡眼惺忪地坐起身，举起双臂伸了个懒腰，肩背就传来脆响。来找路飞去实验室的娜美站在他身边，弯腰拉下路飞的校服下摆，把男孩细韧的腰肢重新遮住。

“是娜美啊！”  
路飞揉了揉眼睛，嗓音还有点发哑。娜美敲了一下路飞的头，就越过他和乌索普聊起天来。路飞低下头把垫着睡觉的历史书合上，却被书上的图片吸引了视线，五个模糊不清的肖像画，废弃的古堡与坟墓，男孩用手指一一抚过。

“哦哦！那个是文斯莫克家族，没想到路飞你居然对历史有兴趣了啊！”乌索普注意到路飞在看那几个肖像画，热心的解释了一句。  
“喂喂！你没事吧路飞？你怎么哭了？！”  
乌索普惊讶的发现，路飞居然在流泪。男孩用亲切又怀念的眼神注视着那些画，他笑起来，可又有眼泪从他带着笑的眼睛中滚落。

娜美也被吓了一跳，她担忧地看向路飞，  
“是刚才做噩梦了吗？”  
女孩的话好像打破了那奇怪的氛围，男孩抬起头，  
“诶？我哭了吗？”  
路飞茫然地看向两位好友，他抬起手背擦拭脸颊，这才发现他真的在流泪。

“你别吓我啊！到底怎么回事啊？”  
“我也不知道……”路飞又擦了两下，然后朝着乌索普露出一个灿烂笑容。  
“刚才感觉很奇怪，像是见到了很重要的人……”  
男孩说着困惑的挠了挠头发，然后再次笑起来，  
“不过现在没事啦！”  
“我看你就是睡迷糊了吧，混蛋！”  
娜美一拳锤在男孩头顶，  
“很痛啊！娜美！”

三个人打打闹闹的走向实验室去上化学课。同学们都换上了各自的白大褂实验服，乌索普和路飞站在一起说笑。随着上课铃的响起，化学老师走进实验室，粉色长发梳成高马尾，金丝边框的眼镜遮住格外妩媚的卷眉，身着白大褂的化学老师走上讲台。老师温柔地看着活泼的学生们，嘴角不自觉地弯起来。

她现在是幸福的。


End file.
